Conquered Hearts
by texasbella
Summary: Young lovers torn apart by circumstances out of their control. Yet, neither time, nor oceans can quell their desires. Cap'n Redbeard will sail the seas till he finds his girl. E/B mangoes!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Ahoy me mateys, these characters be the property of Stephenie Meyer, but they boarded me ship and I took 'em hostage…**

**A/N: **I'm back with a short story for ya'll. Started as a one shot, but as its approaching 10k, I've decided to break it down into shorter chapters, around 1k each. The purpose of this story is to wish my twi-sister and good friend, **Holly R** a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *whispers* She has a thing for pirates…savvy? This is almost finished on my end and I will post a few chapters a day until it's all up (shouldn't take more than a few days).

Thank you to my pre-readers, Arc Morpheus, True English Rose, reyes139, HeartOfDarkess and a big thanks to JA Mash, not only for pre-reading but creating the gorgeous banner and character posters that accompany this tale. Those can be found in my FB group, TexasBella's Darlin's!

So strap on yer cutlasses and fasten yer breeches…

_**~Prologue~**_

_**~Seven Years Ago~**_

_**EPOV **_

The village was rife with giddiness. The Swan's were holding a celebration gathering to see off their children before they would all set sail in the morning for the New World where they were being given the opportunity to broaden their studies and make something of themselves.

I think I was the only one not happy about the news.

How could I be?

We had finally found a place we were welcomed and not spat upon for being gypsies. Carl and Madame E had taken an instant liking to Chief Swan and his wife and vice versa so we had settled in on the outskirts of the village. No one seemed concerned with our tents or late night bonfires and gay festivities.

We'd been living there about a month when I'd wandered from one such night of fun to find the Chief's ten year old daughter hiding in the trees and watching with wide eyes. I'd immediately admired her fearlessness and inquisitiveness and had invited her back to the party.

That had been the first night of our friendship. It had continued to grow over the next year as she taught me my letters and numbers and I taught her ways of surviving off the land.

We swam in the river when the weather was warm. We teamed up to take care of the younger children so the elders could get their daily chores done. We made up songs. We even shared an awkward first kiss just to see what it was like. We became something more than simple friends.

We became best friends.

And she hadn't told me she was leaving.

I'd had to learn from Madame E on the way to the gathering when I asked what all the commotion was for.

So, yeah, I wasn't happy and I refused to participate or say good bye to her.

She'd had other plans, of course. When I didn't show up, she sought me out. I should've known better than to go to 'our spot'.

She'd been breathless, her growing chest heaving, as she'd run into thicket of trees and straight into my arms. How I'd wanted to be angry with her, but when I saw the traces of old tears on her face paired with the new ones that were flowing, I could only gather her into my arms and hold her until she had cried herself out.

She'd finally explained that she hadn't known either. Both she and her brother were devastated that they were being shipped off and they didn't want to go, but they had no choice. Their education was a gift from King James and as such, could not be refused.

In explaining, she'd begun crying again and I only wanted to take away her pain. She was too beautiful to know such sorrow. Before I'd realized what was happening, my lips were upon hers and this time it wasn't awkward. It was passionate and full of desperation as the budding feelings within us bubbled to the surface and we poured our silent declarations into the kiss.

My hands made their way to her bodice of their own accord and when I took notice that they were filled with her firm flesh, only the material of her dress keeping me from feeling her heat, I'd reluctantly pulled away.

I knew we couldn't do this. I was six years her senior and while she was close to marrying age, she was not there yet and I would not defile her.

But I did commit myself to wait for her in exchange for her whispered promise to do the same. We said our final farewells that night, knowing we could not stand to do it again in the morning with witnesses afoot.

The next morning found me back in our spot so that I could not hear the commotion in the village. Ensuring, as well, that no one could bear witness to my unmanly tears.

It was a month later when word reached the village that their ship had gone down in a storm. A few of the crew, had managed to get away in one of the rowboats and carried the news back. They could only give an approximation of where the ship had sunk as the black night of the storm had left them uncertain of their exact location. The only other clue they could give was the mention of a possible island, seen in glimpses as the lightening had flashed in the sky.

The village, left without a leader, was at the mercy of the King and it only took a week before his soldiers appeared, demanding fealty. For our gypsy gang, it would be a cold day in hell before we followed them. We knew what fate awaited our kind at Court...the gallows.

I refused to believe she was gone. I was sure that I would have felt that in my heart. With that certainty, I pled my case to Carl and Madame E and convinced them that we had nowhere to go, but to sea.

And if we were going to sea, we might as well look for our friends.

Thus Redbeard Masen was born, so named for my rust colored facial hair, when I committed my first crime against the Kingdom and turned pirate.

By commandeering a ship, the Vanquish, from the King's fleet in the dead of night.

**A/N: Would love to hear your thoughts if you feel like sharing them!**


	2. Charting the Course

**A/N: Ahhh, the reviews are making me smile! Love seeing everyone donning their pirate hats and joining in on the fun.**

**I need to give credit where it is due…from here forward, any of the "pirate" dialogue is done with the assistance of www . fissio . com / pirate . pl (take out the spaces). I typed up what I wanted to say, plugged it into the translator and gave ya'll the pirated version…hehe**

_**~Present~**_

I stood at the small table, perusing the chart I had long since memorized, the bobbing of my ship causing the lantern to sway on its hook as it cast long shadows across the space.

If my estimations were correct, by sunrise, the lost island would be visible. Thus far, my estimations had never been wrong.

I was approaching four and twenty and had been on the sea for seven of those years. Ever since I became old enough to think like a man and convinced my family to go after what we'd lost.

The Swan's, William and Renee, had been pillars of the community. They'd treated everyone equally and always did what they could to help without asking for payment in return. They shared their love and their wealth willingly, not just because he was the Chieftain.

They had two young children. Their youngest, Jake, took after his father more, his Indian heritage shining through. He'd been nine the last I saw him. He would be almost a man now at fifteen years. From what I remembered of him, he'd been friendly but quick to anger and he'd gotten jealous easily.

Isabella, their oldest and their only daughter, was a nice blend of both her parents. She'd been eleven when they went missing, her womanly curves just beginning to make their appearance. Her slightly widened hips and how the bodice of her gown had become minutely tighter had not escaped my notice, nor my touch.

She would be seventeen now, the age I'd been when I'd really noticed her for the first time. When I'd realized I had feelings for her and declared myself openly...to her at least.

Just before she, and the rest of her family, had been ripped from our lives by the sea.

Not wanting to relive the memory that was about to unfold, I took a swig of the swill that was being passed off as rum. Grimacing as the fire burned down my throat, I headed up on deck to check on my unlikely crew.

Not surprisingly, Emmett was stood outside my quarters, guarding me. From what, I've yet to figure out. What is going to attack me in the middle of the ocean? He was actually my cousin, but he'd always looked out for our small band of gypsies, me in particular.

I nodded at him. "How's Carol?" Carol was his woman and about as fiery as they come. Especially since missing her moon cycle.

If the island wasn't there, I didn't know what we were going to do. She couldn't bear a child on my ship, nor raise one neither!

_Faith Masen, must have faith_, I thought as Em informed me she was actually feeling well this evening and was helping the other womenfolk down in the galley. I suggested he head on down to see when mess would be called and then moved further onto the deck.

I found Jack, my first mate, by the base of the rigging. "Ahoy Jack!" I called as I approached him. He often got lost in his thoughts and therefore startled easily. However, he was deadly with a scabbard so you didn't want to do that lest you chance losing a body part. Benny, one of the vagabonds we'd taken on while stopped in Tortuga, could attest to that fact. You just had to speak to his left side as his right ear was now gone.

Ironic in a way, since his girl, Angie, was blind in her left eye. Between the two of them, though, they were gold. Just don't ask Angie to lift the eye patch.

Jack's head lifted and turned to watch me approach. "Evenin' Cap'n," he called to me, his ponytail blowing in the wind behind him.

"Evenin' Jack, where's your little spider monkey?"

"Ally's up in t' nest. She seems pretty certain that we be goin' t' be makin' landfall soon and be bound t' be t' first one t' see it," he answered as he lifted his chin to make me look skyward. Sure enough, I could make out her tiny form leaning on the edge of crow's nest, her eyes on the horizon.

I was having a hard time containing the grin that threatened to spread across my face at the news of her intuition. Ally was rarely wrong and if she was foreshadowin' land, then my hunches, my estimations, were right.

Suddenly a loud cry came from the nest and Jack and I both looked up to see her hop over the edge, free fall a few feet before she lithely caught the rigging and scurried her way down like she was strolling down a wooded path.

The sun was preparing to set, casting an ethereal glow across the sky and over the water as we watched her get closer, suddenly jumping from about eight feet up and landing in Jack's arms with ease. She giggled and he smiled as they shared a quick kiss that caused an ache in my chest.

Such a simple thing. To share but a moment of intimacy with the one you love. _Isabella._

Pulling out my spyglass, I directed my gaze to where Ally was pointing. Sure enough, the flat monotony we'd been surrounded by was gone. In the distance, jagged peaks rose up out of the sea. I freed my trusty compass and took a reading. Comparing that with the map in my head, I knew we'd found it.

At last.

The lost island.

If the Swan's had survived, this island was where they would be. I looked at Jack and nodded.

"Gather t' crew, ready Vanquish t' lay anchor. We have an island t' explore, savvy?"

"Aye, aye Cap'n," he snapped and hurried off, Ally in tow, to set fire under the crew.

Leaving the Vanquish anchored beyond the reef, the excitement in the air was palpable as we lowered the rowboats and made our way towards the island. The waters below us were a crystal blue-green, darker blue in the deeper spots, but so clear that we could see the reef as well as the wildlife.

Colorful fish darted to and fro as we cut our path through the water. Deeper down, the haunting shadows of the monsters that could split a man in half with one bite, circled slowly.

_No matter, we'd be on solid land soon enough,_ I shuddered. I could make do on the sea, but I preferred the safety of land. I was a gypsy at heart, a pirate only by circumstance. With the distance closing, I retrieved my spyglass and brought the land into focus. I thought I saw something up on a cliff, but when I tried to zoom in on it, it was nothing.

_Are you here, Isabella? Do you still love me? Do you even remember me?_

**A/N:** In case you haven't figured it out yet, yes, I am having fun with the names. Gold doubloons if you know why Em's woman is Carol…

I'll see all ye bilge rats on the morrow!


	3. Company's Coming

**A/N: So many of you landlubbers are ready to get to the island…*giggles***

Okay…I had a major FAIL moment yesterday as I was rushed to get the first chapter up, totally forgot to thank my girl, **nmydreamz** for her pre-reading input as well! Keep her name in mind, because we are working behind the scenes as she puts together her first fic…I can't WAIT till she starts posting! I also overlooked **WitchyVampireGirl** (are you reading Seattle Express? You should be.) My deepest apologies girls…I blame my old brain!

Gold doubloons for knowing the Carol reference go to:** jpe, sujari6, tds88 and Moltz **

I got some interesting theories though! Several of you tried to associate it to my maiden name, which I use on FB (Bella Carroll), another person said "like corral, a rose type color"~loved that one! I've only written "myself" into one story, Alternative Therapy as Rachel Black, the therapist!

I may have spent a day or 60 on stepheniemeyer . com when I first began reading the books…repeatedly. Anyhoo…this is from her site and why Rosalie is Carol in this story:_**"**__For the rest of the characters, I did a lot of searching in old census records, looking for popular names in the times that they'd been born. Some trivia: Rosalie was originally "Carol" and Jasper was first "Ronald." I like the new names much better, but every now and then I will slip up and type Carol or Ron by accident. It really confuses the people who read my rough drafts."_

**Ahoy me mateys!**

_**Chapter 2~**_

_**IPOV**_

Sunset was my favorite time of the day to climb up to the cliffs and watch the yellow orb melt into the water. It was peaceful and quiet and the only place, except the bathing hole, that Jak left me be. Some days were just too tiring to make the climb, but I tried to get up there at least once a week, as best as I could judge the days.

I'd started marking the days, months and finally the years a few days after we'd arrived on the island. According to those marks, Jak and I had been here roughly seven years, give or take a few months.

In all that time we had never seen a ship go by, not that we would have had a way to get their attention.

As was my usual routine, I had climbed up and settled into the hollowed out rock that was packed with a cushion of moss. After closing my eyes and centering myself, I slowly opened them and felt the serenity of the scene before me wash over me. The pillowy clouds highlighted by the sinking fireball reminded me of the pearls we sometimes found in the shellfish we harvested out of the bay.

I slipped my hand into the top of my dress and pulled out the worn and faded photograph. It was a luxury not many people could afford, but Father had insisted on it so that Jak and I would have something to help remember them while we were away. We had donned our Worship Day outfits and sat for the picture maker. Returning the next day, we'd collected the treasure and mother had carefully written our names on the back, down the edge, along with the date.

I'd refused to allow it to be packed with the luggage and insisted on keeping it on my person. That is the only reason I still had it. The only reason it survived the sinking. Though it had suffered in the salt water. By the time it had dried out, most of mother's carefully inked letters had smeared. All that was left was Isa and Jak. And once we'd accepted that life on this island was our new existence, we'd adopted the new names...because that was all that was left of us.

Isabella and Jake were no more.

If only I'd had the nerve to ask if I could have had a picture made with Edward as well. The feelings that I'd developed for him were still deep inside me, tucked away for safe keeping because it hurt too much to let them out when I knew I'd never see him again. Occasionally, I'd recall pieces of him, remember the feel of his lips on mine, but I could no longer remember clearly what he looked like.

There was one part of him that I could not let go of, however. His eyes. His piercing green eyes that could beckon any number of emotions from me. When he didn't want to speak, I had only to look into those jewels to know what was on his mind. To this day, when I closed my eyes, his eyes were there, watching over me.

Somehow I just knew that as long as he was watching me, he was out there somewhere and maybe, just maybe, he would find me.

My thoughts were interrupted by an unusual flash of light that caught my eye offshore. As I looked for the source, I realized there was a ship out on the water. An honest to God ship! I quickly stood and went as close to the cliff edge as I dared, framing my eyes with my hands as I tried to judge the distance.

My hands slowly dropped to my sides and I became frozen in time and place as the ship gradually became larger.

It was sailing straight for the island.

I don't know how much time had passed as I stood there. The ship had come to a stop, it seemed, and was no longer coming any closer. Suddenly, I caught a flicker of light from a space about halfway between me and the ship. Squinting, I realized it was a smaller boat.

My heart began racing as I turned to race back to the house. I had to let Jak know that we were about to have company.

**A/N: **Just a tad shorter on this one, but trust me, this was a good breaking point. See ya'll in a few hours with the next one.

By the way…today is actually Holly Rebel Heidt's birthday, so if you bump into her on Facebook, show her some good cheer!


	4. Pirates!

_**Chapter 3~**_

_**IPOV continued**_

Stumbling and slipping, sending tiny rocks and debris scattering out from under me, I made my way back down the hill as quickly as I could. Once I hit the open beach, I broke out into a full run, not daring to look towards the water for fear of not being able to go any further.

"Jak! Jak!" I screamed as I came to skidding halt just outside of our little house that we had worked so hard on over the years. Trying to catch my breath, I rushed into the small space, climbing the ladder to the loft when I didn't see him in the main area.

I was just heading back outside when he came running up and we collided. "Where's the fire, Isa?" he panted as his large hands caught me, his head looking side to side frantically.

"Ship..." I gasped.

He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "In the bay, there's a ship anchored and smaller boats heading in. We've been found, Jak!"

"Are you sure, Isa? You've been mistaken by large waves in the past. Remember, once it was a whale, not a ship..."

I huffed loudly at him. "Yes, I'm sure, you knucklehead," I growled at him as I started pacing in the sand.

He came up behind me and hugged me, making my movements stop. "Sorry, sis. Show me..."

Together we went down to the beach, arriving just as the first boat was being hauled ashore. We hung back, under the cover of the thick palm trees, and watched as a second boat was hauled up as well.

Taking a quick headcount, there were about a dozen people between the two boats. As they shouted and worked in unity, dragging the boats up and securing them away from the tide, a feeling of uncertainty and anxiousness washed over me and I tucked into Jak's side.

I looked down at us and took note of the fact that we were barely dressed, our garments nothing more than rags that just covered our intimate areas. We'd only had the clothes on our backs when we'd crawled ashore all those years ago and while we'd done our best to make them last, time and the elements had worn them down. And, of course, we'd grown.

Jak was twice the size he'd been, which is why he just kept his groin covered, leaving the rest of his body to become a deep golden brown over the years. Nothing fit.

I'd gotten slightly taller, though not much, but was slimmer than I'd been. I was grateful that I'd been on the cusp of starting my moon cycles and that my mother, God rest her soul, had had a chance to explain such things to me so I hadn't been caught off guard when they did start. Surely, I would have thought I was dying otherwise. Her lessons had also prepared me for accepting the strange ways my body had changed its shape.

Though, I'll admit, I was jealous of Jak and his freedom to roam with practically nothing on. These mounds upon my chest were always in my way and only added to my discomfort during my moon time. Jak's laughing and poking at them as they'd grown didn't help either.

The first time he did it during a cycle, I'd burst into tears and run away, going to seek solace at the bathing hole. He'd come after me to offer his apologies and seen the blood in the water and thought I'd harmed myself, panicking as he'd yanked me roughly from the water.

The only way I'd been able to allay his fears was to share the secrets that Mother had shared with me. After that, all joking had stopped and he had stayed away from me. Instinctively, we both knew that we were no longer children with no cares and our relationship had shifted at that point.

We'd taken to sleeping on opposite sides of the loft, no longer sharing a pallet. We granted each other privacy for cleaning and relieving ourselves. Touches, such as hugs or a kiss to a forehead, were only shared briefly and only on rare occasions.

Such as this one.

The fact that he did not shy from my snuggling into his side, in fact, his placing his arm around me to hold me against him, let me know that he was as nervous about our new guests as I was.

It also told me, that no matter what, he was still my protector.

"Should we make ourselves known?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Not yet. That is a lot of males and I do not know their intentions." He shifted his gaze out across the ocean, towards the ship, and his face contorted into one of abject horror.

"Pirates!" he hissed. I felt my blood turn cold. Our parents had told us tales of pirates as we'd begun our voyage, wanting to prepare us in the event that we encountered any in our journey to the New World. I followed his gaze and saw it, the black flag, marked with the skull and crossbones, flapping in the wind.

"Jak?" I whispered, my lip trembling. He said nothing, but continued to stare at the men on the beach, a hard look on his face. I tugged at his arm. "Come, Jak. Let's go to our hidden cave. Surely they've only come ashore to seek out some fresh water and then will be on their way. We just need to remain hidden for a couple of days and they'll be gone," I said with longing as I felt my heart die.

If we were discovered, if I was discovered, my innocence would be most likely be lost. Taken from me brutally and against my will. Most likely as Jak was forced to watch. I knew, deep down, that I would never see Edward again, but I had promised him. Had promised myself to him and him alone.

I could hide in a dark cave, even forgo food and water for a few days, if it meant that I kept myself pure for him. Even if it was only for his memory.

"Please, Jak," I begged in a harsh whisper, again pulling his arm roughly. He stumbled after me, keeping his eyes on them as long as he could before he finally faced forward, scooped me into his arms and started running towards the heart of the island.


	5. There bea house?

_**Thank ya'll for all the reviews and alerts...so glad you are enjoying this! Shall we see what the crew finds once they land?**_

_**Chapter 4~**_

_**EPOV**_

We cleared the reef and reached the shore without any trouble. Charles and Tyler jumped out of my boat as Samuel and Eric hopped out of the other one and they dragged the boats the last few feet through the water until the rest of us climbed out and worked together to pull them up onto the beach.

The menfolk helped their women disembark as I took in the area. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched and I was scanning the distance. Alas, where the beach stopped, thick groves of palm trees picked up and I was not yet familiar enough with the landscape to determine if something was out of place.

Madame E and Carl approached me. As she gathered me for a quick hug, she whispered against my cheek. "You did it Edward, you found the island." Pulling back, she breathed deep of the sea air and her face broke into a pleased smile.

"We can make a home here, I just know it."

Carl took her hand, "Aye, luv, that we can," he agreed with a nod.

Emmett and Carol joined us, followed by Jack and Ally. "Thank you for finally getting us off that God forsaken boat," Carol laughed. "Now, find us a place to bathe and rest," she ordered.

"Anyone would think you were in charge, Carol," I laughed at her before dropping into a formal bow. "Let me see what me and t' crew can do t' accommodate you, your majesty," I added with a playful wink. She glared at me before grabbing Ally and Madame E's hands and headed for the shade of the trees.

"Do not be wanderin' off ladies," I yelled after them, "you know not what manner o' beast resides in those shadows."

Ally turned and gave me a knowing look, "We'll be fine, savvy?"

"Aye," I answered with a nod. If Ally felt safe, then there was no danger lurking.

Carl, Jack, Emmett and I moved towards the remaining crew. I gave leave to Angie, Emily and Leah to catch up with the other girls and rounded up the men. We divided into three groups and agreed to meet back at the beach by the time the sun finished setting. This was to be a cursory exploration to see if there was fresh water and any indication of human life. We could do a more thorough search in the morning when we had daylight on our side.

Carl, Jack, and myself went straight ahead. Benny, Tyler and Eric took the right flank and the remaining men, Samuel, Charles, and Emmett, took the left.

We had just set foot past the sand when the loud clamoring of our women had us veering to the left and charging through the trees carelessly, stumbling over coconuts and outcroppings of smaller foliage as we ran. We burst through into a small clearing and came to a halt as the girls stood there with beaming smiles on their faces.

Behind them was a shelter, rather elaborate for its building materials, suggestive of long term construction and fortifications.

A fire pit was off to the side, the tamped down embers still warm. A wash line hung from between two palms on one side of the yard, while a crude hammock hung on the other side.

"Isabella!" I yelled out immediately, running into the house, full of hope.

But she wasn't there, no one was. I had to close my eyes to gain control. Common sense had to be used. It was almost full dark and we were on an island we knew nothing about. To go running off into the wild right now could be suicide.

We had proof surrounding us that _someone _was living here. Hopefully, with the morning sun, we could get confirmation of _who_.

In the meantime, I had every intention of us setting up camp right there in the yard, in the hopes that whoever did live here, would return soon. We returned to the boats to gather the few supplies we had brought ashore with us and carried them back.

Using the warm embers in the fire pit, the girls got the fire going as we split up and ventured a little beyond the clearing to see what could be found for a supper.

Emmett and Charles soon returned after finding and killing a wild pig that we quickly had cleaned and roasting. Some fresh greens would have been nice, but again, with darkness falling there was not much we could do.

Soon after the pig was starting to crackle and fill the air with its greasy aroma, Benny and Angie returned, looking a bit disheveled, but with news of a spring. I laughed off their antics which they vehemently denied until I stepped forward and removed the grass from Angie's hair. To the side of the house, we had found hollowed out coconut shells, enough for each one of us to grab one and follow them back to the spring for a drink.

We finished off our meal by passing round a bottle of rum. With sated bellies, and dry land beneath our feet, we sectioned off and made ourselves as comfortable as we could on makeshift beds of palm fronds.

The stars were high in the sky and I was surrounded by the sounds of my family deep in sleep before I finally succumbed.

Unsurprisingly, my dreams were filled with deep brown eyes, soft rosy lips and oddly, the taste of tropical fruits.


	6. Mangoes

_**okay...another fail on my part...just as I posted the last chapter, I noticed there were only 12 total and there should have been 13 with the prologue...which sent me on the hunt...to find that while I'd uploaded this chapter, I'd failed to post it...I'm SO SORRY! The rest of it will probably make more sense with this in place... *goes to hide and self flagellate*  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 5~**_

_**IPOV**_

The cave was dark and damp and not at all comfortable. And I was hungry. I knew I'd said I could go without, but sitting in the dark as my stomach rumbled and complained, I wanted to slip out and go to the mango grove that was nearby. It was the opposite direction of the beach and I was willingly to wager that none of the pirates would be exploring in the dark. I would be safe.

"Jak?" I whispered loudly. When he didn't answer, I spoke his name louder. When he still did nothing more than let out a grunt, I slipped from my spot and exited the safety of the stone room, inhaling the fresh air deeply as I stepped out of the cave.

It was a full moon, so the path to the grove was brightly lit and to my luck, I found a couple of the fruits freshly dropped. I grabbed one and scored it on a nearby rock, breaking through the thick skin to the sweet tangy flesh inside. I could feel the juice running down my chin as I eagerly feasted on the fruit.

Once my belly no longer felt hollow, I stopped eating. Some water would have been good, but I knew the juice from the fruit would keep me till morning. My eyes, having finally adjusted to the night, noticed there were actually several of the mangoes scattered about. My survival instincts told me to gather them and sneak them back to the house. If left here, the wild creatures would gnaw at them and make them inedible to us.

I warred with myself for several moments. _Back to the cave or a run back to the house to stash the fruit?_ There were enough of the tropical treats to augment meals for several days and it would be a shame to let them go to waste.

Finally, I decided that it would be safe, if I were careful. Using the same reasoning that I'd convinced myself with to go to the mango grove in the first place, it was late and they were probably camped on the beach, I made my way back towards our house, my skirt pulled up like a basket and filled with mangoes.

I emerged from the jungle, approaching the backside of the house and went to the storage compartments to deposit the fruit. I'd just replaced the lid when I heard a shuffling noise.

Creeping stealthily around the house, I gasped at the sight that awaited me. They hadn't made camp on the beach, no, instead, our small yard had been overrun by them. Some were sleeping alone, some were in pairs. That was when I realized there were women as well as men and that piqued my curiosity, so I crept closer.

I knelt over the sleeping bodies, trying to see what could be so frightening about them. Yes, they were disheveled, and by the odor rising off of them, it'd been a while since they'd had a chance to bathe properly, but like this, their faces were peaceful and kind.

"I will find ya, luv, I will," a strong voice murmured from across the yard. Vibrations coursed through me, setting every nerve on high alert as I recognized the voice. It was deeper than the last time I'd heard it so, perhaps, it wasn't...him.

I quickly skirted around the sleeping forms, searching out the one that had spoken in his sleep, looking for the familiar visage that haunted my dreams. I'd just passed a man who looked to be at least six feet tall with long mangy hair, a captain's hat perched over his face, when he fidgeted and my name, my _old_ name, tumbled from his mouth and I froze.

"Edward?" I said just below a whisper, the sound of my voice barely audible to my own ears, his name now foreign on my lips.

I knelt beside the sleeping man and held my breath as I ever so carefully lifted the hat and set it to the side. In the moonlight, I gazed upon him. His skin was weather worn, tanned and covered in stubble. His cheeks and jaw were more angular and rugged than I remembered.

I desperately wanted to shake his shoulder, cause those eyes to open so I could be sure. I dared not, however, for fear that this was not actually him but some true miscreant who could be capable of causing me harm.

Again, a war waged within. My heart was thrumming like a hummingbird and my gut was telling me that this was him, but...

I reached out, my sticky fingers hovering over the planes of his face as I traced his contours in the air. As I passed them over his mouth, he exhaled, warming my fingers and I was unable to stop myself from lowering them until the pads of my fingers were touching the plump silkiness of his lips. They were cracked in a couple of places and I allowed my fingers to linger, thinking I should get him some of the coconut balm I'd learned to make.

Suddenly his mouth puckered, almost kissing my fingers, and his hot tongue flicked out between his lips causing a startled gasp to escape me as I stumbled backwards onto my backside, I shuffled back and then leapt to my feet and ran into the jungle, only half listening to see if I was being followed.

Once I'd gone far enough to feel safe, I slowed and turned around. Convinced I'd escaped unnoticed, I strolled back to the cave, a girlish smile upon my face and holding my fingers to my own lips.

I couldn't wait for the morning light and the chance to tell Jak of my discovery.

I also could not wait to confirm if Edward was, in fact, sleeping in my yard, bringing my body to life once again, merely by his proximity.


	7. Only a dream?

_**Chapter 6~**_

_**EPOV**_

I stretched thoroughly, feeling more rested than I had in ages,thanks to the realistic dreams I'd had. I had a good feeling about today.

My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips, trying to encourage my spit to flow, licking my cracked lips in the process. I repeated the motion slower, confused as to why I was tasting something sweet and fruity upon them.

It had been a dream, had it not? My Isabella, now a woman, gently caressing me as I kissed her fingers. Wanting to suck them into my mouth and lick every drop of sweetness from them. Not wanting to stop the ministrations of my mouth with just her fingertips, but allowing my lips to explore every part of her.

The first mate in my trousers was certainly up for making the visions in my head a reality.

I lifted my head, tucking my chin into my chest so I could glance round me. My mates all appeared to still be sleeping so I sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb anyone. It dawned on me that my hat had not been atop my face. Thinking that odd, I twisted and saw it to my left. I reached forward and came to an abrupt stop. Two small footprints were embedded in the sand next to my hat.

Someone had been right next to me as I'd slept, without my internal warnings going off.

I came to my feet swiftly, my hand going to the hilt of my cutlass as I spun in a circle. My eyes were flickering high and low, looking for anything that seemed out of place. I dipped my knees, grabbing my hat, as my eyes continued searching. Rising to my full height, I finally allowed my eyes to drop to the ground.

Where I picked up my night friend's trail.

Easily done by the messy drags of sand leading away from me and into the jungle. In their hasty retreat, they had used no care in bursting through the foliage as there were several freshly broken and torn traces of their passing.

I wanted to run carelessly after my prey, for something was pulling at me, telling me _she_ was my night friend and that she was close. I could feel a pulse beating through me, enhancing all of my senses as I barely controlled my impulses. I didn't rush the path. I walked steadily, continually scanning all around me.

With every step I took, my vision brightened, allowing me to see the variegating greens and browns with the occasional burst of color from tropical flowers. I could smell the sea air, but underneath it was the musky odor of rotting plants, all of it overlaid with the fragrant flowers. In the distance a howler monkey screeched out a warning, while nearby, I could hear the bugs slithering around beneath the fallen leaves.

As I trudged ahead, the air so humid I could feel the moisture settling on my skin like a fine mist, I broke into a sweat and began to breathe heavier, deeper. Another hundred paces in, the flavor of the air changed. I was suddenly tasting the sweet flavor that I had awoken with upon my lips.

Halting my gait, I looked round myself and recognized mango trees. Not thinking, I let out a loud whoop at my discovery. We had been without fresh fruit for far too long and a couple of the crew where showing early signs of the scurvy.

I especially wanted to get these fruits to Carol and the sprog she was carrying.

I was now torn before plowing forward and following that trail, or getting much needed rations back to my crew.

"Barnacles," I growled as I knew I was going to put them before myself. I resigned myself to gathering the few fruits that were on the ground by telling myself that the path had been easy. I could just run these back, drop them off and then return to pick up the trail.

Which is exactly what I did. I left the mangoes where they'd easily be seen as the lazy bilge rats began to wake and hurried back to the grove. Another fruit had dropped in my absence and I scooped it up, using my carving knife to pierce it and feed myself.

The burst of concentrated flavor on my tongue sent a scorching heat straight to my groin as my dreams crashed down upon me. My manhood thickened and stretched against my breeches, demanding attention unlike it had done in seven years.

She was close, as was I.

I willed my swelling to subside but it was not cooperating, it was not willing to compromise. It wanted satisfaction _now._

I had enough wits remaining not to whip it out right there in the grove at the end of an obvious trail. Stiffly, every step painful, I ducked into the jungle, soon hearing the heavy rush of water that could only be a fall.

Sucking up the pain, I went towards the sound as it grew louder.

Coming to a cluster of dense green, I extracted my cutlass and used it to hack at the overgrowth, revealing a veritable paradise. Even my simple male eyes could appreciate the beauty that lay before me.

The gurgling rushing sounds I'd heard were coming from what looked to be a shallow pool of water that cascaded over a small drop and traveled away, searching out the ocean. Hidden by the surrounding jungle, only a small break in the trees allowed a few beams of sunlight to shine down on the pool and it's moss covered rocks.

The short falls begged to be touched, the sheer sheeting of the water looking like expensive silk. I quickly disrobed, laying my weapons atop my clothes and made my way into the water by the base of the falls.

It was shocking and cold against my overheated and sweat soiled flesh, but quickly became quite comfortable as my body temperature adjusted. I waded closer to the pulsing fall and backed under it, the pressure beating against my aching body.

Finally feeling relaxed and alone, I turned my attention to my first mate.

**oh my...it's getting a bit...tropical...hehe**


	8. A bit o' fire in her

_I just have to say, Mia...you're reviews are cracking me up! Are you calling ME a soulless individual? LMAO!_

_**Chapter 7~**_

_**IPOV**_

I'd managed to get back to the cave and fall into a fitful doze filled with green eyes and cracked lips. All too soon, Jak was shaking me awake.

"I'm going to head back to the beach, Isa. I want you to stay here, out of sight, until I get back," he said.

I shook my head 'no.'

"Jak, I should tell you. I went back to the house during the night..."

He screamed out at me before I could finish and I waited patiently for him to stop before resuming. "I was hungry, so I went to the mango grove and there was an abundance so I took them back. But none of that matters. What does matter, is that they set up camp in our yard," I paused, expecting him to begin another rant but he stayed quiet, though his eyes were wide.

"Jak, I'm not certain, but I don't think they are bad the way we are thinking. I think..." I hesitated again. I'd never told Jak of the feelings and words that had been exchanged between Edward and I. No one, except he and I, knew what we had been.

"You think?" he urged me to continue.

"I think it is the gypsies...from home. Madame E and Carl, Edward..."

His clenched his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to look at me, his head cocked to the side. "Why do you think that, Isa?" he asked through gritted teeth, knowing I was about to reveal I'd gotten much closer than I should have to the new arrivals.

"Because," I lowered my voice, "I knelt beside one of them, one that seemed familiar. He, well, he reminded me of Edward." Each time I said his name, it became easier and his memory seemed to come alive within me. He was becoming less a fanciful dream and someone that was within reach.

"Isa..." he growled.

"I know, Jak, it was reckless and careless, but there was something about him. I didn't feel scared at all. In fact, I felt safe next to him and when I removed his hat..."

"You what?" He shook his head and glared at me. "Isa, how could you be so stupid? He's a pirate, proven by the flag his ship bears, and you thought it safe to just saddle up to his side and be friendly?"

I didn't know what to say. He was right. I knew this. Yet I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was never in any danger from the man that resembled my Edward. As I relived the feelings he'd elicited in me, I began to get angry with Jak. I was the elder here, not him. In fact, we'd only survived as long as we had because of the skills that I'd come to this island with.

Skills that Edward had taught me.

Such as how to test plants and berries to determine if they were edible. How to build and set snares for small animals using only what the land provided. How to start a fire using only rocks and twigs.

I threw my arms up in frustration and bolted out of the cave, ignoring his cries telling me to stop and get back there.

When he grabbed my arm, I spun on him. "I'm going to the bathing hole, Jak. If you know what is good for you, you will leave me be and trust that I can take care of myself!" I snapped. "Go chase your scary pirates, I'm going to go clean myself," I added snarkily, yanking my arm free before I broke into a run, knowing the path to the waterfalls like the back of my hand.

By the time I reached the pool, I'd calmed down considerably. I pulled off my coverings and draped them across a branch. Squatting down, I reached into the niche where I stored the coconut shell that held my soap. Concocted of animal fat and coconut milk along with some of the beach sand with its fine granules and bits of broken shell, it worked well to scrape away the dirt yet leave my skin soft.

Jak didn't like the smell so he avoided it, choosing to just scoop handfuls of sand from the bottom of the pool to scrub against his skin.

I also pulled out the special bowl I used for cleansing my hair. Made of coconut milk, mango pulp and crushed mint leaves, I only washed my hair with it about once a week as it was not easy to fashion, the mint not being easy to gather. But I wanted to smell and look my best for when I would most certainly encounter _him_ later today.

With my treasures in hand, I waded out into the water, gliding to the center of the pool where a large rock provided a surface to set my items down upon.

I ducked under the tepid water to wet my hair. Coming up, I slung my hair back and wiped the water from my eyes. I pulled myself up onto the rock and hurriedly slathered my skin down with my soap, rubbing in circles to remove all traces of dirt.

Satisfied I was clean, I stood up on the rock and jumped into the pool with a loud squeal and a splash. I stayed submerged as I rubbed my hands over my body, rinsing away the mixture, until I could hold my breath no more and shot to the surface.

My relaxed state vanished as a voice growled at me from the end of the pool, "Arrrr, what a fine sight tis that to start a man's day, savvy?"


	9. Reunion?

_**Chapter 8~**_

_**EPOV**_

I'd been enjoying the water crashing down on me as I leisurely stroked my manhood. Going fast, then slow, using a firm grip then a feathered touch. Part of me wanted to grip it and be done with the craving quickly, but a bigger part of me was enjoying drawing it out. Trapped aboard the ship for so long, there had been no privacy.

Nothing was sacred aboard the ship. Whether you had to relieve the pressure in your belly or in your loins, everyone knew when you did. For that reason alone, I wanted to make this last while I enjoyed the solitude.

I could still taste the mango on my lips and sucked my bottom lip as I squeezed a little rougher and picked up my pace. I closed my eyes and let the memories of my Isabella invade and conquer my mind's eye.

Despite the cool water falling all around, I was heating up, beginning to pant as my belly erupted in a blazing fire. The pressure was building and I knew it wouldn't be long. I was on the cusp of unbridled pleasure when a girly squeal broke my concentration though it did not stop the release that forced itself free of my body.

The squeal was followed by a splash just above me, and with my manhood still twitching and spluttering its seed in fitful bursts, I turned and climbed up the falls, gripping tightly to the slick stones til I could peek over the edge.

I saw nothing but small ripples flowing outward from the center of the upper pool so I hefted myself up and over into the pool. I kept to the edge and waited.

Soon enough I was rewarded by the vision of a very naked person, who was obviously very female, bursting through the water and coming to rest on her feet, the water swishing around her waist. Her long hair stuck to her body, leaving the curves of her backside to peak out erotically, somehow more enticing in this moment than if she'd been completely bare.

My mouth opened and the words came before I thought about stopping them, "Arrrr, what a fine sight tis that to start a man's day, savvy?"

She let out a garbled noise akin to a choking seagull and spun round to face me, her arms darting to cross her chest. When she saw me gazing upon her, she turned again and started for the opposite side of the pool, attempting escape.

But, I'd seen her.

And there was no way I was letting her run from me.

I lunged forward, paying no heed to my nakedness or the length slapping against my thigh as I pressed through the water.

She'd reached the side and was scrambling out, giving me a delicious view of her creamy rump. For a moment I thought she was going to make ground afore I could reach her, but to my favor, she slipped and tumbled backwards.

And I was there to catch her.

Our skin slapped together as she crashed against my hard chest and it felt right. She was silky and warm beneath my calloused fingers as I brought my arms around her to keep her from sinking into the water.

My world was falling into place and I was unprepared for her shrieks of terror as she started thrashing in my arms, screaming for me to let her go and shouting for someone named Jack.

_So, she was not alone here. Was I too late, had her innocence been lost to some lucky bastard?_

"Avast me beauty! Stop yer thrashin' bout 'fore ya put an eye out," I chastised her as I tightened my grip, attempting to control her arms. When she stilled, I waited before easing up, my hands going to her biceps to spin her around to face me.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her rosy lips were parted as she panted. Her disheveled hair clung to her cheeks and forehead and her body was rigid in my grasp.

With a tender touch, I moved one hand up to push the hair back away from her face, smirking when I noticed her relax ever so slightly and tilt into my hand.

Her face was not nearly as plump, longer and thinner than the first time I'd caressed it. Her cheek bones were prominent, her lips full. Letting my eyes sink lower, I followed her long neck extending from her delectable jaw to the gentle slopes of her shoulders and then my breath caught in my throat as I took in the contours of her bosom.

If I'd thought her lips were plump and full, they had nothing on the evidence of her womanhood. The size and shape of pomegranates, they drew my attention towards their puckered tips and I instinctively began lowering my mouth towards them, wanting to taste their sweetness.

I had no regards for whoever her beau might be. If she'd been laid claimed to by another, then I had nothing left, except my pirating ways. But her response to me told me all was not lost.

So enamored by my goal, I let my guard down and was unprepared for the knee that met my groin. Expelling an _oomph_, I released her and folded in on myself.

"Tis good to see ye too, Isabella," I groaned and fell into the water.

**oopsy!**

Hehe...on that note...I just finished penning this...it's got 12 chapters and over 12k words...


	10. Proper Reunion

_******Shall we try that again? lol...**_

_**Chapter 9~**_

_**IPOV**_

As soon as he choked out my name, realization dawned on me. I had not just been attacked by some rogue pirate who had stumbled upon my bathing hole. No, I'd just botched my long awaited, long dreamed of reunion with my Edward, if I was correct about the man I'd all but accosted in his sleep.

I could hear him spluttering around in the water behind me and very slowly turned around, my face in a tight cringe.

The sight of him, bare chested and glistening as the water ran down his torso, gave me pause. Raking my eyes upward, I found him staring back at me, his pallor slightly green, but a smirk upon his face that was undeniably his. As were the jeweled emeralds set below his long lashes.

"Edward?"

"Aye, tis me, though most know me as Redbeard now," he answered softly, holding his position in the water. I supposed he didn't want to risk startling me again.

I let his words sink in, reconciling them with the ship they'd arrived in. Had he really turned into a pirate of lore? Could he be the evil tyrant that a pirate was supposed to be?

I refused to believe it. And he wasn't the only one that had changed.

"I see," I said quietly as I took a step forward, unashamed of my nakedness. "Well, tis only fair to tell you that I'm not Isabella." I was now ankle deep back in the water.

"No?" He shifted forward in the water.

I shook my head, coyly teasing my lip with my teeth. "No." I took another step.

"Then who might ye be?" He looked me up and down and slid forward. "Is thar another Isabella on this island? Perhaps you could point me in t' starboard direction t' find t' lass that I have spent t' last seven years sailin' t' seas t' find. T' very lass that bested me gypsy soul and conquered me heart when I was but a lad o' a man."

My body began tingling at his heartfelt confession and I inched closer to him, the water now up to my knees.

"Jak calls me Isa," I teased and his face contorted into a scowl. "He be your beau then, this Jack? Another passenger from t' ship that made it ashore with you. I be too late," he whispered the last as he retreated a step back into the water.

"No!" I admonished him as I rushed to close the distance between us. "No, Edward, I speak of Jake, my brother. It is a silly thing, but we changed our names..."

I was being lifted from the water as his strong arms wrapped around me and his lips found mine with no further hesitation. As our mouths shaped and melded against the other's, my world tilted on its axis.

I was no longer a castaway, wondering if I would ever escape my island prison. I was now an island princess, safe in the arms of her prince.

He pulled me flush to him and never had such pressure on my bosom felt so good. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist, my heels digging into the backs of his thighs as his tongue poked at my mouth and I parted my lips.

I moaned at his taste, mango on the surface, but indescribably Edward underneath. So much stronger and richer than I remembered from our first kiss, so long ago.

His hands separated. One slid up into my hair to cradle the back of my head as the other seared along my skin, descending past my waist until he was cupping the curve of my rump tightly in his hand. His fingers digging into me firmly, but gently, only serving to further heighten the need I felt coursing through me.

I let one leg slide along his outer thigh and lower back into the water as he kept my other leg hitched over his hip. I spread open against him and he sighed heavily into my mouth when the crevice between my legs brushed over his groin.

I gasped and pulled back abruptly from the kiss, glancing down along the space I had just created between our torsos. I knew men and women were different, but I had no idea what a man's bits looked like. I'd not expected the thickness that I'd brushed against.

Seeing it now, a hunger arose in me with a sudden longing to pay homage to it, to Edward. I reached down bravely and took him in hand, so thick was he that I could not close my hand completely around him.

"Arrr, careful with that me beauty, ye did just whack me bollocks good with yer knee and yer flesh on mine is not helpin' matters much either," he said as he resumed kissing along my neck and jaw, taking light nips with his teeth.

"Perhaps I should kiss it better, then?" I offered, unsure where my boldness was coming from except that even after all this time apart, I just knew...knew there was nothing I had to hide from him or be ashamed to do with him.

With darkened eyes, he nodded once and licked his lips slowly. He lifted me quickly and suddenly, the water splashing around us as me moved us to the edge of the pool in a few strides and then out of it.

"As much as I'd like t' take you up on your offer, Isa," he stopped as if he were testing the name on his tongue, "I have waited seven years t' make me claim official. There be no man o' God on this island, which leaves me, a ship's captain, t' be t' only one qualified t' bless a union."

He set me down and stepped back, dropping to one knee, he took my hand in his. "I be but a poor man with nought but a heart o' gold where you be concerned. I cannot offer you riches and elegance, but I can offer you me undyin' devotion. Isa, will you accept me into your heart? Will you let me continue lovin' you with everythin' I am? Will you be mine?"

I'd had a few coconuts land on my head since arriving here, but I knew I had not suffered enough damage to hesitate answering him.

"Aye Cap'n Redbeard, that I will," I giggled as a breathtaking smile lit up his face and he pulled me down to him.


	11. Bounty

_****I think the mangoes have been forgotten...it's lemon time..._

_**Chapter 10~**_

_**EPOV**_

She said yes.

She was mine.

Forever more.

My first mate prodded me in the stomach, wanting to know what I was waiting for. Why we weren't consummating our agreement yet.

She was so tiny, but I enjoyed the way she fit perfectly against me. Her head fitting beneath my chin as her toes tangled with mine while we reclined back onto the ground. I leaned over her, capturing her lips as she had captured my heart and we let go, just let our natural instincts guide us in our exploration of each other for the first time.

Her skin was the softest thing I'd ever felt as my fingertips ran up and down the length of her body. Cupping her ripe breast in my hand, I eagerly devoured the pert nipple that graced its top.

Her whimpers encouraged me to go farther, taste more of her. I trailed my fingers to the inside of her thighs, the hot flesh parting easily under my touch. As I caressed her secret place, her back arched, pressing her breasts into me while I lapped her cries of pleasure from her lips in time with the stroking and circling of my finger just inside her folds.

I continued coaxing the beautiful noises from her as she writhed under my ministrations. It seemed with each kiss, each flick of my finger, the wetness between her legs increased, easing the passage of my fingers in their explorations.

Her nails dragged at my skin and her legs widened of their own accord. I took this as my cue to ease away from the little nub I'd discovered at her apex and go deeper within her. As I eased a single finger into her, feeling the ridges and exquisite tightness, I could only moan as I thought how it would be to slip my manhood where my finger was now twisting and turning, pushing and pulling.

Daring to try something new, as if any of this was not new to me, I wedged a second finger into her and settled my thumb against that tight bump. I was sure I'd struck gold by the song she was now singing. More beautiful than any of the birds around us.

I curled my fingers in a come hither motion while pressing my thumb down and unlocked the key to Isa's Falls. Finding the spot of the treasure had never been so gratifying.

I kissed her lips, backing away to suckle her ear, all the while, holding her tightly against my chest as her murmurings became incoherent and her hips gradually stilled their movement.

Her eyes blinked open suddenly, shiny with unshed tears and glowing with all the love I felt inside for her. "Edward," she mouthed then sat up quickly. She had pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips before I had a chance to know what she was doing.

"I need more, Edward," she snarled at me, her hands weaving into my snarled tangled hair, yanking me up as she now caught my lips and plunged her tongue into my willing mouth. I could feel her creamy wetness seeping from within her and coating my lap. My manhood, my loyal first mate, was more than ready to show her just how able he was.

Placing my hands on her waist, I slowed our kisses, drawing back to dip my head low and demand her focus. "Isa, do you trust me?" I asked then kissed her quickly.

She smiled and nodded her head.

I tightened my grip and lifted her up, earning a small squeal from her. Standing so firm and hard, my manhood jutted upwards and I easily lined her up above me.

She wiggled in my grasp and slipped down upon me, both of us exhaling roughly at the new sensation. I grabbed her to slow her procession. I was afraid of it being too much, too soon.

She was whimpering and different emotions flickered across her face. Fear, pain, excitement and then a deep look of hunger remained.

"Release me," she demanded. I shook my head, unsure of what we were about to experience and suddenly fearing that I was going to hurt her somehow.

"Edward, let. me. move," she growled as her tiny hands took firm hold of my wrists and she abruptly yanked outwards away from our bodies. My hands slid free of her waist and she dropped down on me in one swift movement.

I came forward, wrapping my arms around her as her face dropped into my neck and shoulder. She was exhaling quickly, sharply, as a slight whimper whistled out with her breaths.

"Isa?" I stroked her back, her long hair, silently pleading with her to tell me she was okay as I fought the urge to thrust up into her, to even move. She was so very tight, slick and warm around me. So much better than my hand had ever felt.

I held my breath, waiting for her to give me a sign.

Which she finally did with the slight shift of her hips. Just a gentle rocking forward, then back and then forward again. With each move, she whimpered but it was followed with a moan, then a sigh and finally a throaty growl.

Clutching her to me, I rolled us over so that she was on her back and I was attached to her. Fastened to the hot core between her legs. Her breasts and cheeks were flushed a deep red. Her dark brown eyes swirled with gold flecks as they looked back at me. I withdrew until just my tip rested inside her.

A glance down to where we were joined showed me the telltale streaks of red that affirmed she was now well and truly mine.

I thrust forward, claiming my bounty.


	12. Splish Splash

_**so, this chapter has another little fantasy of the birthday girl's...**_

_**Chapter 11~**_.

_**IPOV**_

I had just experienced the most intense feelings and sensations of my life. Sharing my love with Edward was everything I'd ever fantasized about and so much more.

Cuddled in his arms, our bodies covered in perspiration, I never wanted to move. I never wanted to leave this spot.

And for a good while, we didn't. We shared our hardships of the last seven years. We shared our hopes of our future, both of us agreeing that to attempt to return to civilization would be hazardous. Especially when there was no need.

Jak and I had survived quite easily on this island. It provided us with everything we needed, year round, so why go anywhere else?

When he told me who was with him, and how they'd all come looking for us, I couldn't help but be touched and shed a few sappy tears. I was excited to get back and see Carl and Madame E, Jack and his new love. Knowing I would see Emmett again had me in giggles especially when Edward told me of his expectant bride, Carol.

I realized that I really needed to get back. Jak was going to be worried, not to mention that as long as Edward had been absent, it was likely someone would come looking for him soon. And as excited as I was to see everyone again, seeing them like this, naked in the arms of my love, wasn't high on my list of fun things to try.

Gently slapping my hand against his chest, I sat up, curling my arms around my bent knees. I looked over my shoulder at him, to where he lay with his hands clasped behind his head, lifting slightly so he could smile adoringly at me.

"We need to get back..."

"Aye, that we do," he nodded reluctantly. I understood why he was stalling.

"Come on, let's get back in the pool and wash off before we go find everyone," I suggested with a playful grin.

Since I was already sitting up, it was nothing for me to launch myself back into the water, reaching the rock that held my soaps moments before he came up behind me.

We wasted a small amount of time splashing each other and laughing joyfully, then settled into business after a lengthy kiss. His rough calloused fingers dipped into the soap shell and scooped out a generous amount which he lathered my skin with, ensuring I was clean everywhere his fingers could reach.

Once he had seen to it that no traces of the soap remained on my body, I did the same for him, lovingly washing him head to toe, stopping to lay well placed, open mouthed kisses atop his tanned body. I found his teeny nipples a particular delight.

With our bodies cleaned, hair was next. He seemed amused as he watched me slather up my generous locks with the invigorating scented concoction. He was ruthless as he nibbled along my neck, whispering how I smelled good enough to eat, until I turned the tables on him.

At first he squirmed and fussed as I worked my fingers through his knots. Some pulling was unavoidable as his hair really was in a state, but eventually I was satisfied that it was untangled enough to work the shampoo in.

I sat up on the rock as he leaned back against it, his head in my lap while he hummed happily as I worked the fragrant mix into his hair. I used my fingertips to massage deep down to the roots, then allowed my nails to scratch at his scalp.

The whole time I worked, he ran his fingers along my calves and feet, slowly building up my need to have him again although I was a little tender. It finally got so distracting that I pushed him away with a giggle and told him to rinse.

While he was under the water, I gathered my bowls and headed back for the bank. I'd just tucked them back into their hiding place when he joined me. He watched as I slipped my threadbare dress back on, then pressed his wet self against me, kissing me.

"Edward," I whined, "we need to get back. Jak is probably wreaking havoc back at the house as we speak!" I laughed.

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine then, me beauty. Alas, my clothes are further down, beyond the falls. Will ye walk with me?" he asked, extending his hand. I took it and couldn't stop giggling as we made our way down to where he'd left his weapons and garments. I openly ogled him as he redressed, just as he had done to me.

Hand in hand, we meandered back to the house, stopping to share brief kisses or so I could point out the plants that I'd figured out were edible. By the time we could see the house, we'd gathered an assortment of berries, roots and even some bird's eggs.

We just needed to go check the fish nets and we would be set for a very nice welcome feast for everyone. Agreeing that we'd drop off what we had accumulated and then round up some extra hands, we came around the backside of the house.

Everyone was stood in a circle, laughing and commenting.

Edward and I shared a glance, shrugged our shoulders and laid down our finds on the porch without anyone noticing our arrival. By then we were close enough to them that I could hear the yelling.

"Don't ye have a shirt?"

"No, want to give me yours?"

"Ye'd like that wouldn't ye?"

"Probably not, you're pale chest would scare me!"

"Or arouse ye!" This was met with a chorus of whoops from the group.

"As if, my sister is more enticing than you!"

At that I pushed through, demanding to know what was going on from Jak, who was standing there with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, glaring at a woman with long black hair dressed in a pair of breeches and a tight cotton blouse.

If I didn't know better, I'd say Jak had just met his match.


	13. Conquered Hearts

_******Last one folks, hope you've had fun today! I'll see ya'll next time, I've got an adult fairytale (Through the Woods) coming soon along with a seriously messed up birthday party (It's My Party...and I'll Spy If I Want To)...**_

_**Chapter 12~**_

_**EPOV**_

"Leah!" I yelled, "why must ye cause trouble wherever ye go? We're on an island and ye still manage t' get yourself into a ruckus before breaksmartly," I groused.

"He started it!" she said back as she stomped her foot and huffed, her arms crossing beneath her bosom and lifting her ample cleavage up towards him. I did not miss how his eyes followed their movement.

Chortling, I stepped forward. "Tis good t' see ye after so many years young Jak. Thanks be t' ye for taking care o' me girl," I said gaily as I clapped him on the back.

Isa stepped up beside me and his eyes darted from me to her and back again. "So she was right, it really is you."

"Aye, it tis," I nodded. "Now, Leah, what did he start?" I didn't need a mutiny before we'd even settled in here.

"He barged in here, in all his shirtless wonder, demanding to know who we were and why we were stealing his food," she explained flailing her arms around as Jak continued to watch her movements.

I started laughing, as did the others. I was not sure if she was aware of how she'd just described him, but it was very clear to the rest of us that the unshakable, never interested Leah had finally had someone catch her eye.

She looked round at all of us. "What? What tis so funny?"

Ally came forward, "Oh nothing at all, Leah. Except that you've never been so concerned with someone's chosen attire," she giggled as she winked at Leah who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish on deck.

Leah turned to Jak, who gave her a toothy grin. Throwing her arms in up in the air, she stormed off, declaring our lot all heathens and scallywags.

"Should someone go after her? So she doesn't get lost or hurt," Jak asked.

"Certainly, dear brother, if you're volunteering. I'd wager you would be the best choice," Isa nudged him.

"That's what I was thinking, if you'll excuse me," he trailed off as he jaunted off after her.

We all watched his retreating form for a moment before chaos ensued.

In the form of introductions and declarations between Isa and everyone else.

The day was spent by the men making the necessary trips to bring the ship up to the shore as close as possible, anchoring and emptying it of all useable items as the women prepared the finest meal we'd eaten in years.

Jak and Leah eventually rejoined us, no longer yelling at each other and being rather cozy. Ally and the girls eagerly shared their garment stashes with Isa, donning her in a golden wrap that made her look like an island goddess with her bronzed skin. She'd tried to say no, but they wouldn't hear of it, telling her she needed to be properly dressed for celebrating her wedding day.

We stole kisses and touches whenever we could, finally escaping to the deserted beach when the festivities wound down, where we fell asleep in each other's arms.

It had been an evening of celebration all around.

For reuniting.

For new adventures.

For conquered hearts.

_**~The End~**_

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed it! I've decided that from here on out, unless I manage to keep a one shot under 5k (which doesn't happen often) I will be posting them as short stories such as this. **

**Just a reminder that accompanying pics to this story can be found in my FB group. My blog is also a great place to visit for updates on what I'm working on as well as a chance to see all the beautiful banners that have been made to go with my works. The blog includes FF links as well as PDF download links if the story is completed. Hope to see you there! www . toserveisdivine . blogspot . com**

**Holly, my dear, sorry it took so long to get a custom story done for you, I hope it was worth the wait!**

**To everyone that alerted, spread the word and left me reviews…THANK YOU! Forgive me for not going back in and replying to every one individually. With the rapid posting pace, there are too many for me to catch up on now…because quite frankly, ya'll rock.**

**Arc Morpheus**

**avidreader69**

**beachlovers**

**bearygirl**

**Debbi84**

**FL Sunshine**

**flyrbrd**

**Georgie 79**

**HeartOfDarkess**

**Holly**

**hunybmom**

**JA Mash**

**Jan319**

**jerseyhalliwell**

**jpe**

**Judyblue95**

**Karriek**

**Kelly J**

**KimberlyAnnT**

**KristineM**

**KRYork**

**Lilypad10**

**lovestwilight2010**

**Mia Isabella Cullen**

**mdsngrc**

**Moltz**

**mommymac0508**

**motherbeatrice**

**ohtobeyoung**

**ParasiteGoddess**

**princess07890**

**reyes139**

**scareDcat**

**Scarlett72**

**sujari6**

**tds88**

**Team66fan**

**Teresa R**

**Treya**

**TrueEnglishRose**

**twilight1972**

**WitchyVampireGirl**


End file.
